whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Physics Class Notes
Physics Class Notes is (or Physics Document) a note White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and remake. It details the info of Vibration and Resonance. Location In the original ver, it is found in faculty lounge of New Building. In the remake ver, it is found in classroom 3-2 on the 2nd floor of New Building of Yeondu High School. Transcript 2001 English= Physics Document |-|Korean= 물리 이야기 진동과 공명 물체는 힘이 가해지면 변형이 되고 힘이 없어지면 본래 상태로 돌아가려고 한다. 이 원리의 모양을 들어가려고 하는 성질을 탄성이라고 한다. 탄성을 가지고 있는 물체가 외부에서 가해지는 힘이 없으면 그 평형 점을 중심으로 진동을 하게 된다. 진동은 입자나 물체의 위치 혹은 전류의 방향등의 물리량이 정해진 범위에서 주기적으로 변화하는 현상을 말하며 소리의 근원이 된다. 이처럼 각각의 물체는 고유한 진동수를 가지고 각기 다른 소리를 내게 된다. 이 진동수를 고유 진동수라 부른다. 그리고 하나의 물체는 여러 개의 고유 진동수를 가질 수 있다. 강제 진동이라 함은 물체에 외부의 힘을 가할 때 물체가 외부의 힘과 같은 진동으로 운동하는 것을 말한다. 그리고 강제 진동수와 고유진동수가 같을 경우 진폭이 커지는데 이를 공명 현상이라 한다. 공명 조건에서 진폭이 커진다는 것은 곧 에너지가 효율적으로 전달됨을 의미한다. 에너지는 진폭의 제곱에 비례하기 때문이다. 공명에 의한 에너지 증폭의 예는 여러 곳에 찾아볼 수 있다. 한 예로 1940년 워싱턴 주의 타코마 다리는 개통 4개월 만에 가벼운 물품에 의해 무너졌다. 이는 돌풍이 다리의 고유 진동수와 공명하면서 진폭이 커져 끝내 무너진 것이다. 다른 예로 어떤 성악가가 목소리만으로 유리잔을 깬 경우가 있는데. 역시 그의 목소리가 유리잔의 고유 진동수 중 하나에 해당하는 진동수를 가지고 있기 때문이다. 2015 English= Physics Class Notes Vibration and Resonance Objects change when energy is applied, and when that energy is gone the objects return to their original state. This property of returning to the original state is called Elasticity. When the energy that was being applied to an elastic object is gone, the object vibrates at the equilibrium point. Each object has its own frequency. This frequency is called the natural frequency. Forced vibration is when an object is forced to vibrate at the same frequency of the energy that's being applied to it. When the forced vibration and natural vibration are the same, the amplitude increases and this is what's known as resonance. Amplitude increasing form resonance means that the energy is being efficiently transferred. This is the result of energy being equal to resonance squared. Examples of energy amplification by resonance can be found in many places. For example, in 1940, the Tacoma bridge of Washington State in the U.S. collapsed due to a small gust of wind only after 4 months of being completed. This happened because the wind resonated with the natural frequency of the bridge, increasing the amplitude. Another example is when a singer's voice able to shatter a glass by reaching a certain pitch. This is possible because the frequency of the singer's voice resonated with the natural frequencies the glass cup. (Just imagine using your voice to shatter glass or mirrors!) |-|Korean= 물리 수업 노트 진동과 공명 물체는 힘이 가해지면 변형이 되고, 힘이 없어지면 본래 상태로 돌아가려고 한다. 이 원래의 모양으로 돌아가려고 하는 성질을 탄성이라 한다. 탄성을 가지고 있는 물체가 외부에서 가해지는 힘이 없어지면 그 평형점을 중심으로 진동을 하게 된다. 각각의 물체는 고유한 진동수를 가지고 있다. 이 진동수를 고유 진동수라 부른다. 강제 진동이라 함은 물체에 외부의 힘을 가할 때 물체가 외부의 힘과 같은 진동으로 운동하는 것을 말한다. 강제 진동수와 고유 진동수가 같을 경우 진폭이 커지는데 이것이 바로 공명 현상이다. 공명에서 진폭이 커진다는 것은 곧 에너지가 효율적으로 전달됨을 의미한다. 에너지는 진폭의 제곱에 비례하기 때문이다. 공명에 의한 에너지 증폭의 예는 여러 곳에서 찾아볼 수 있다. 한 예로 1940년 워싱턴 주의 타코마 다리는 개통 4개월 만에 가벼운 돌풍에 의해 무너졌다. 이는 돌풍이 다리의 고유 진동수와 공명하면서 진폭이 커져 끝내는 무너진 것이다. 다른 예로 어떤 성악가가 목소리만으로 유리잔을 깬 경우가 있는데, 역시 그의 목소리가 유리잔의 고유 진동수 중 하나에 해당하는 진동수를 가지고 있었기 때문이다. (소리로도 유리나 거울을 깰 수 있다니!) Further Notes *This document is a clue about defeating method of Doppelgänger. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents